HiMiTsu
by Midoriko-Sama-7
Summary: Yaoi Lemon Seichan quer fazer uma surpresa para Subaru  ...tanoshii


Su- Ahhhh ... Seishirou ... hummm ... como é bom... muito...

Sei- Subaru-Kun...

Subaru acorda na manhã de seu aniversario ,teve um ótimo sonho e pocura por Seishirou ao seu lado na cama mas não o encontra.  
Vai para o banheiro se aprontar para o café da manhã.  
Na cozinha ,Seishirou arrumava a mesa do café enquanto Hokuto conversava com ele alegrimente e cooquava um bolo na mesa.  
Subaru entra na cozinha ,logo Hokuto o comprimenta:

Ho- Bom dia Subaru!!! Você deve estar morrendo de fome, depois da noite que teve com Sei-chan ... deu pra escultar os seus gemidos do meu apartamento ...

Su- Hokuto-Chan!!!!

Subaru fica vermelho e se senta ao lado de Seishirou na mesa.

Se- Bom dia Subaru-Kun...

Seishirou o beija o deixando ainda mais vermelho

Ho- Isso mesmo Sei-chan!! Foi um ótimo ''Bom Dia""!!

Seishirou sorri para Hokuto , que se despede deles, os deixando sozinhos.

Seishirou olha para Subaru com um sorisso e o pergunta :

Sei- Subaru-Kun ... você gostou da noite de ontem? Me diga o que você achou ...

subaru olha para ele um pouco vermelho ... mas responde sinceramente.

Su- Claro que eu gostei ... foi maravilhosa ... Você é muito carinhoso...

Sei- Que bom que você gostou ... pretendo fazer muitas e muitas vezes isso com você ... se você quiser ...

Su - Seishirou-san...

Seishirou beija Subaru suavemente ...

Sei- Quero te levar para um lugar divertido ... estava discutindo isso com Hokuto-chan ...

Su- Onde ???

Diz Subaru com um belo sorriso no rosto

Sei- Hi - Mi - TSU

Su- Seishirou-san!!!!

Sei- Há Há Há Há ... não se preocupe ... Você vai gostar! Vamos tomar banho?

Su- Pode ir primeiro.

Sei- Queria tomar banho com você ... Posso ter está honra Subaru-kun?

Su- Eh... pode ... Claro ...

Sei- Então Vamos ...

Subaru entra no banheiro junto com Seishirou , que começa a se despir, deixando Subaru vermelho.

Sei- Vai tomar banho de roupa , Subaru-Kun??

Su- Ah?...Não...é.r...

Seishirou já nu ,se aproxima de Subaru abrindo os botões de seu pijama e o abraçando.  
Subaru de olhos fechados sentia Seishirou o despindo, com calma , carinhosamente.

Su- Sei... Seishirou-san...

subaru senti os labios de Seishirou tocarem os seus e sua mão ser segurada e logo em seguida, sente Seishirou levando para o chuveiro.

Sei- Subaru... Abra seus olhos.

Subaru abre e logo percebe imediatamente que estava completamente sem suas roupas juntamente com Seishirou que o olha apaixonadamente com seus lindos olhos.Subaru não se contem e o beija , colando seus corpos.  
Seishirou se supreende , mas retribui abrindo o chuveiro os molhando com agua morna.  
Seishirou começa apronfundar o beijo e percorer o corpo de Subaru com suas mãos ,Subaru solta um gemido parando o beijo.

Su- Seishirou-san...Você é muito sensual...

Sei- Subaru-kun...Você está muito safado hoje ... mas não deixa de ser muito kawai.

Subaru começa a massagear o ''membro'' de Seishirou que geme e começa a apretar a bunda de Subaru e esfregar seus dedos sensualmente na fenda dele,enquanto mosdiscava suas orelhas e pescoço.

Su- Seishirou-san...

Sei- Subaru-Kun ... viri-se.

Subaru dá um beijo em Seishirou e se vira se encostando na parede do chuveiro e ficando de costas para Seishirou, que o abraça por trás mordiscando as orelhas de Subaru...lhe dizendo:

Sei- Eu te amo...

Seishirou não espera resposta alguma e se encaixa na fenda de Subaru,começando a penetra-lo bem devagar, enquanto acariciava-lo carinhosamente,fazendo com que Subaru não sentisse muita dor, e sim desejo, prazer, amor e carinho.

Su- Sei...Seishirou ..san.. hummm...ahm...

Sei-Tah gostoso neh? Você é muito bom...

Seishirou entra inteiramente em Subaru e espera este se acostumar para começar as estocadas.

Su- S... Seishirou...vamos ... continue ... é muito bom ... muito bom ... sentir você assim... ahm...

Seishirou segura mais fortimente a cintura de Subaru ,sem machuca-lo , e começa com os movimentos de vai-e-vem... fazendo com que Subaru sinta muito prazer , mechendo-se sobre o ''membro'' de Seishirou.

Sei- Ah... Subaru-Kun ... isso ... meche ... como é bom te ter assim ...

Subaru sentia com muito prazer o ''membro'' de Seishirou entrando e saindo, o alucinando.

Seishirou para com os movimentos e sai de Subaru... o vira deixando ele de costas para a parede e de frente para si.  
SUbaru entende e se segura em Seishirou enlaçando suas pernas na cintura de Seishirou que as seguram.

Su- Eu também te amo ...

Seishirou volta a penetrar Subaru , agora vendo suas feições de delirio e de prazer...  
Seishirou fazia movimentos bem rapidos ... hora beijando Subaru na boca , hora mordiscando suas orelhas ou mamilos...

Su- S... Sei.. Seishirou ... acho que... eu vou ... ahh..ahh ... Seishirouu ...

Sei - Ohhh sim Subaru-kun ... hummm...juntos...

Seishirou dá uma ultima e profunda estocada em Subaru .. ambos gritam ... Seishirou enche Subaru com seu liquido e Subaru se desfaz no abdomen de Seishirou.  
Aos poucos ... Seishirou vai soltando as pernas de Subaru e sentando no chão do banheiro levando Subaru consigo.

Continua!


End file.
